Rediscovery
by Secret Koko
Summary: After the death of Uncle Vernon, Harry goes to Muggle London to pay his last respects. On his way there Harry thought he saw the oddest thing, postwar recluse Draco Malfoy singing and gyrating sensually in skin tight leather pants on muggle TV. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Rediscovery

**Summary:** After the death of Uncle Vernon, Harry goes to Muggle London to pay his last respects. On his way there Harry thought he saw the oddest thing on muggle television- post war recluse Draco Malfoy singing and gyrating sensually in skin tight leather pants. Harry thought, surely he was mistaken. SLASH.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Slash, Character death/s (not Harry or Draco)

**A/N:** This was requested by Straight Lesbian and inspired by Cassidy Haley's music videos. (If you haven't seen them yet, go and youtube it! It is slashy guuh goodness XD) I didn't really like the songs much in the beginning but then after a while it grew on me. :D

This will have about 3 or 4 chapters.

This is set approximately 7 years after the war.

**

Harry put his flashy muggle sports car into park and stepped off onto the pavement. It had been a long time since he had visited the muggle world, 7 years in fact.

Once Harry had reached the age of majority he packed up his bags and moved out of the house at number 4 Privet Drive. He finished his 8th year in Hogwarts, entered the Auror Program and was now well on his way into making Head Auror.

He still often used muggle clothes, acquired several muggle cars and a mobile phone to keep in touch with the Dursleys, which did not happen often.

Harry walked into a shop. A tiny bell above the French door announced his presence. A teenage girl sat behind the counter barely acknowledging his presence, watching a small television set that blared on the counter.

Harry walked up to the counter.

"What can I do for you?" The girl asked, nonchalantly, still transfixed on the television.

"A dozen white Poppies." Harry basked in her indifference, something he seldom experienced in the wizarding world.

For the first time the girl looked up at Harry. She stood up quietly. "Hold on. I'll get them for you." She left the TV, still blaring and Harry could not resist taking a peak.

It was a music video of a blonde man, dancing as he was singing. The artist wore skin tight leather pants and gyrated erotically next to (on top of) his backup dancers, both male and female.

Harry was mesmerized.

"A real beauty isn't he? I wouldn't be surprised to find out that he's turned blokes gay." Harry almost jumped at the sound of her voice. He flashed her a coy smile and took the flowers she had apparently already placed on the counter top. She rattled off the amount and Harry gladly paid while stealing glances at the tube.

Just as the video ended the camera panned in, revealing the face of the gorgeous blonde. Harry admired the sharp jaw line, the pinkness of his thin lips, the angle of his nose and then his eyes settled on the most beautiful icy blue – grey eyes he had ever seen.

He froze realizing that he had seen those eyes before but not with such a seductive expression and not in the last 4 or 5 years. His Auror training had allowed Harry to keep his composure. The teenager handed him his change. Harry muttered thanks and made a quick exit.

He slid back into his car, placed the bouquet on the passenger seat and sat back for a few moments.

_It can't possibly be him._ He said to himself. _But then again no one has seen or heard from Draco Malfoy in the recent years. So it makes some sense, right?_

Harry started the engine and pushed the matter into the back of his mind as much as he could. The rest of the trip was uneventful. He paid his last respects and lingered for a couple of hours before politely excusing himself.

*

The next few weeks had Harry completely immersed in his work. He took on a large and high profile kidnap-for-extortion case which left him hardly enough time to sleep or eat, let alone think of the mystery blonde. The end of the third week saw the closure of the case. Harry saved the victim, a young dark haired pureblood girl. However, the same could not be said of the perpetrator, he cast a dark curse at the hero who easily deflected it. The wayward spell ricocheted around the room before finally hitting its caster, causing him to die a slow and painful death.

To celebrate the closing of the case Harry and his partner Auror and best friend, Ron Weasley decided to have an intimate get together dinner for their Gryffindor clique. Ginny, Neville, Lee, Seamus and of course the Golden Trio were in attendance in Ron and Hermione's flat.

Ginny, Neville, Lee and Ron were all in the sitting room playing a round of wizarding chess- Ginny and Neville versus Ron and Lee.

Seamus was in the kitchen helping the very pregnant Hermione attend to the cooking. Harry was the last to arrive. He entered through the backdoor which lead directly into the kitchen. He set down a small brown paper bag on the kitchen island counter top. The mystery package croaked and twitched slightly, the one and only vice of the man-who-lived. Harry then went over kissed Hermione's cheek as he mumbled a greeting to Seamus.

He sat himself beside Hermione who sat across from where Seamus sashayed stirring and chopping and adding and tasting. Hermione contentedly rested her chin on her palm.

Seamus grinned at his audience, using a wooden spoon as his make-shift microphone. He half hummed, half sang a song that felt familiar to Harry's ears. He realized it was the song he had heard when he was in the muggle flower shop.

"Didn't know you still kept up with muggle music." Harry said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sure do, Hermione and me, both." Seamus said light heartedly as he added a pinch of salt and other various spices to his pot.

Hermione contributed little to the conversation. She sat contented one hand on her belly, the other bringing a glass of pumpkin juice to her lips- a beverage that she just had to have since she started carrying.

"You know what's odd?"

It drew a nonchalant "mmm?" from Hermione and an over eager "what?" from Seamus.

"I came across that video when I went back to muggle London just the other week and the artist… well… I thought he sort of looked like Malfoy."

Hermione choked a little on her pumpkin juice and exchanged looks with their would-be-chef.

"Errr. I hate to break it to you mate but he just doesn't look like Malfoy. He is the one and only Draco Malfoy."

"What?! How?" Harry exclaimed. "Wait…You knew?"

"Well we've known for quite a while now since we both still regularly visit our muggle relatives. He's quite the star there now." Hermione explained.

"We didn't think you'd really care mate."

"Well of course I don—" Harry was cut off when Ron peaked his head into the kitchen.

"I hate to rush you guys but we're kind of getting hungry out here." Ron said. "Oh! hey Harry!"

"Food will be ready in a few minutes Ronald. Make sure the table's all set." Hermione told her husband.

"Already taken care of." Ron replied smiling sweetly at his wife before disappearing once again into the sitting room.

Harry sat in his chair still unable to get over his disbelief. Draco Malfoy, snotty pureblood, **muggle-hater** was now living in the **muggle world** as a **muggle celebrity**. He didn't know why the knowledge made such an impact on him when clearly Seamus and Hermione knew and didn't spare another thought on it.

The rest of the night passed by like a blur, Harry's brain nagged him to find out more about the blonde. He reasoned to himself that it was just curiosity of coming across one of the most reclusive wizards since the war and the fact that Draco Malfoy, his pointy faced, pureblooded, snooty childhood rival was now a blood-curdlingly hot and sexually ambiguous muggle superstar.

***

TBC

Thank you for reading! Review? Cookie?


	2. Chapter 2

*

The following Monday just as Harry came into his office, a medium sized room located not too far from the Head Auror's office, a familiar brown Tawny owl flew in through his window.

He placed his coffee cup on his desk before extending his arm for the owl to perch on.

"Good morning Samantha." Harry cooed rubbing the underside of the feathered creature's chin. It hooted in appreciation and blinked up at the raven haired man before extending its leg.

"Thank you." Harry took the folded piece parchment from Samantha's claws. He summoned a treat, petting the bird one more time before seeing her off, back to her master.

Harry sat down in his chair and took a sip from his coffee. His nimble fingers began to gently unfold the letter. Two dark rectangular pieces of thin cardboard lay inside which looked to Harry, suspiciously like muggle concert tickets.

Harry pushed the tickets aside to reveal the note that came with the peculiar gift.

_Hey Mate!_

_My cousin works for a muggle radio station and got these free tickets to one of Malfoy's shows. Unfortunately I can't go because of work and Hermione will be due any time soon so she can't go either but she suggested I give the tickets to you. You should go check him out he's really good._

_Seamus_

_P.S_

_His muggle name is Sven Black._

Harry refolded the parchment and slid it into the top drawer of his desk. He placed the tickets on top of the parchment, stared at them for a moment and then pushed the drawer back into place.

Harry began to write the report for the kidnapping case that Ron and he closed but his mind kept fluttering back to the damned tickets. He sat back in his chair and re-opened his drawer. He stared at offending tickets.

_What's the big deal anyway?_ Harry asked himself. _I guess it couldn't hurt not like he'd see me… and so what if he did? _Whatever, I guess it couldn't hurt_._

"What can't hurt?" A voice asked suddenly, breaking through Harry's stupor.

"Nothing I was just thinking aloud." Harry said pushing his drawer closed once more.

The man walked into Harry's office and flopped down comfortably on the couch across Harry's desk.

"Sorry I was late, I couldn't leave Hermione alone, had to wait for mum to take over." Ron said, yawning sloppily. "So how's the report going so far?"

"Just getting started. Here, fill out this half. " Harry said, grinning at his partner as he levitated the pieces of paper over to the redhead.

**

Harry pulled on his black motorcycle jacket; under it he had a perfectly fitting red v-necked shirt. His low-slinging, ass-hugging blue jeans were accentuated with a brown leather belt with a large, shiny, silver, oval belt buckle. On his feet were black leather shoes that were pointed. (But not pointy.) He ran his hands through his hair for the millionth time, a nervous gesture that also gave him perfectly tousled hair.

He stepped out of his car, with a ticket in hand. Harry decided to go alone since Seamus and Hermione were unavailable and well, the rest of his friends would probably die of shock at seeing Draco Malfoy as Sven Black. The image of Ron's jaw dropping to the floor helped Harry loosen up a little.

He kicked himself mentally for over thinking again. He breathed in deep and reminded himself that tonight he was just there as one of the many muggle fans wanting to see Sven Black. Sven Black. Sven Black. He thought over and over. I'm here to see Sven Black and NOT Draco Malfoy.

The name of the club was Elysium, lit in impossible to miss bright neon lights, against a cool black facade. Outside the club was a long line that Harry could see wrapped around the block. He stepped onto the curb, a few steps away from the club's main entrance, eyeing the long line disapprovingly.

"Harry!" A man near the entrance called out to him. Harry glanced at the stranger, wondered if it was another wizard who'd recognized him or worse, a wizard who recognized Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter all in the same night. He grimaced inwardly thinking of the millions of possible by-lines that Rita Skeeter could twist, turn and invent from that tidbit of information. Harry made a pointing gesture to himself and shot the man a questioning look.

The man nodded enthusiastically before stepping beyond the velvet ropes that kept the lines in check.

"I got your name right, right?" The man with light brown hair asked. Harry nodded a little guardedly. "I'm Seamus' cousin. My name is Luke. He told me you'd be coming, sent me a photo and everything. So where's your date?"

"Don't have one." Harry said simply but flashed Luke a smile.

"Oh well, Sven should be starting in a few minutes. Shall we?" Seamus cousin said, gesturing for Harry to follow him, which he did. The walked right past the velvet rope and into the club.

The club was a cozy place that thrummed with people and music. Harry estimated that only a couple of hundred or so could be crammed into the venue. Luke explained that it was a special event with limited tickets. Sven supposedly held a small concert like that every year on the same date and all the proceeds go to some charity back in Norway (supposedly where Sven came from) aimed at providing reparations for some sort of war.

"I don't really know much about politics, history and charities to be honest." Luke explained. "But what I do know is that this is one of the most exclusive events of the year and sponsors and audiences pay loads of money to get in on it." He flashed Harry a wolfish grin.

Harry was still taking it all in. Draco Malfoy was not only pretending to be a muggle but he was also secretly helping with the wizarding war reparations.

"So, this is as far as I take you. I have to go take care of business for the night. I hope you enjoy the show mate." They shook hands and Luke faded into the multitude. Harry looked around; people were still standing around idly chatting when the lights on the small stage came to life and loud music thrummed through the entire venue. The once scattered flock hastily (without being too pushy) compressed themselves into a hot sweaty heap trying to get as near the stage as possible. Harry was fortunate enough to get a spot that was only a few rows from the stage.

A brunette DJ to the side of the stage began to spin his turn tables and hype up the crowd, dishing out fast paced music that was both electronic and yet soulfully sultry. The stage burst with even more light then smoke that parted slowly in the middle to reveal Sven Black. Harry all but gaped at the blonde. The blonde gracefully moved and sang on stage, working the crowd, pushing their frenzy to euphoria.

The crowd seemed to pulsate, breath and move in unison around Harry. Fast, furious and jubilant. Harry stood there trying to reconcile the man on stage with the boy he once knew. Just as his brain was about to make sense of it all, Sven looked directly at Harry and gave him a slow, deliberate wink as he bit the edge of his glove and threw it into the waiting crowd. Harry blinked up at Sven, quite possibly stupefied by the simple gesture.

For the rest of the show Harry watched entranced. The blonde kept giving him sidelong glances and obvious gestures which for a second caused Harry's heart skipped a beat as he thought that maybe Sven (or rather Draco) recognized Harry Potter in the crowd of his adoring fans.

As the show ended and the crowd started to disperse Harry shook his head and chuckled to himself. _The blonde was probably just looking at the crowd in general, not you. _Harry thought as he prepared to leave.

"Hey Mate! How was the show?" It was Luke. He waved from a few paces over and quickly went to Harry's side.

"It was really good. Better than I expected actually." Harry smiled at the man.

"Do want to go to the backstage and meet Sven?" Luke asked.

"Well… I don't think—"

"Actually… you seemed to have caught his eye, which is a first. The man has unusually high standards." Luke related but nodded approvingly at Harry. "Oddest thing though he said to tell you that 'Malfoys never take no for an answer.' Is that some sort of code? Have you met him before?"

Harry laughed nervously. "Ah well... yeah sort of…" Harry hand tangled in his raven locks. "You see I went to a British boarding school in Norway with him when we were younger." He lied, using Draco's cover.

"But Seamus told me you went to boarding school with him in Scotland?" Luke asked confused.

"I moved around a lot." Harry said smoothly. "I went to Norway for a year or two then Scotland."

Luke seemed to accept the explanation. "So are you coming backstage? That man is charming as hell but he can be real persistent and a little spoiled when he wants something, you know? Sometimes it's better to indulge him a little."

Harry laughed. So there was still some Draco within Sven after all. He didn't understand why but that realization comforted him, when if anything, it should have dissuaded him. Draco Malfoy, the only person aside from Voldermort and the Dursleys who effectively made his life a living hell, was still hiding under the man called Sven and he apparently, still remembered Harry Potter. "Yeah sure, I'll pay him a visit for old time's sake."

The backstage was teeming with activity, from stage hands trying to pack the equipment away to pushy media hoping to get a glimpse of the blonde. Harry was escorted directly into his dressing room.

As the door shut behind Harry, the noise of the chaotic backstage was muffled into little more than buzzing sounds and occasional thuds.

Sven…. err… Draco sat on a plush looking camelback sofa with a shade of subdued lime green for its upholstery. He sat back comfortably, wearing a blue-grey button down shirt that remained largely unbuttoned and low slinging white pants. Harry was immediately treated to first hand glimpses of the blonde's flat stomach and the small pinkish nubs of his nipples.

Harry stood near the door, staring. The object of his perusal cleared his throat. Harry's face heated at the thought of being caught ogling almost to the point of drooling. Refusing to be defeated Harry bravely met amused icy blue-grey eyes.

"It's been a while Potter." Sven said conversationally even as his eyes returned the favor of Harry's perusal. "Like what you see?" He smiled slyly. "Because I do."

Harry's hand went to his nape, embarrassed. "It has been a while Mal—I mean Sven."

Draco laughed unexpectedly as he motioned for Harry to take the seat beside him. Harry did.

"It's rather weird hearing you say that name. Why don't you call me by my real name instead? I kind of miss the way it sounds." The blonde smiled warmly, a devastatingly charming and gentle expression that wakened warm tingly sensations in Harry's midsection.

"Mafloy." Harry said breathlessly, as though he was in awe.

The blonde laughed again. "Draco." He corrected.

"Draco."

Just then a tall lanky, jet-black haired man entered the room.

"Sven be ready to leave in a few minutes. We have an early schedule tomorrow—Oh sorry. Didn't know you had a guest. I'll be back to fetch you in 5." The man was tapping at his PDA all the while as he was talking to Sven. He talked quickly and moved just as fast and in no time was once again out of the room.

"That was my manager." Draco explained even though Harry already figured. "Listen, I have to go in a while but maybe you can owl me. I don't have floo anymore so…"

"Owl is fine." Harry said in a tone that he hoped didn't sound too eager. Draco breathed what seemed like a sigh of relief.

With a flick of his wrist, that Harry was sure was a slight of wandless magic Draco produced a small business card with his name (his real one) and his pertinent contact information both wizarding and muggle.

The manager burst in again. "Sven you better hurry up and get ready. The car is waiting out back." His manager disappeared once more.

Draco stood, smoothing the creases of his white pants. He buttoned up his shirt and extended his hand to help Harry stand up who was secretly still sitting down to catch a glimpse of the blonde's behind.

Their warm hands entwined in each other and Harry stood. They shook hands. Draco smiled coyly.

"It was good seeing a familiar face Harry. Maybe next time I can give you a private show and we can catch up some more." Draco said before walking out the door.

Harry didn't know what to make of the man. He obviously remembered Harry but apparently forgot how often and how much they were at each other's throats a little under a decade ago.

_It has been a long time, maybe he's just changed. Grown up. _Harry thought. _But still it felt like he was coming onto me a little. Wasn't he? _

Harry made his way out of the venue and went home thinking. _What the hell kind of parallel universe have I entered?-a beyond hot and charming version of Draco Malfoy living as a muggle celebrity and a secret wizarding world philanthropist flirting with, me Harry James Potter. What ever happened to scarhead, potty or Gryffindork?_

*

TBC :D

Thank you :D


	3. Chapter 3

**

What greeted Harry upon his return to his flat was a message from the current Head Auror, asking Harry to report first thing in the morning for a briefing on another big case. Harry toed off his shoes, divested himself of his clothing and went to bed, savoring his memories of the sensual blonde. He had a good wank, spelled his mess away before succumbing to sweet slumber.

As with every big case, Harry barely ate, barely slept barely thought about anything else. He lived and breathed as the quintessential Auror. Thankfully the case they handled now was much simpler than the kidnap-for-ransom case they encountered before. It was an illegal potions ring, they had much intelligence on the group, all they had to do now was to stake out their laboratories and catch them red-handed either brewing highly regulated and restricted potions or trading the dangerous raw materials.

The case lasted a little more than a week. Harry went straight home after closing the case. He hated doing stake outs, they were incredibly boring and time consuming. What he loved was the actual encounter. It was not that Harry Potter, wizarding world's greatest hero, had a death wish rather, he felt like he was doing what he did best in the troughs of battle, spells launched from his wand one after the other, his body ran, hid and dove on instinct. He felt exhausted and sleep came as soon as he hit the mattress.

The next morning Harry awoke to find two large and piercing amber eyes staring at him from its perch on the windowsill. It was a large brown Eurasian Eagle-Owl. It waited patiently for Harry to banish the sleep from his mind and pad towards it. It held a small parchment envelope with the letters HJP on the back; he flipped it over to find a fancy seal guarding its contents. It was the Malfoy family crest.

Harry broke the seal and the owl hooted softly in what Harry interpreted as approval. The letter read:

_Harry,_

_You never wrote me. Were you simply busy with your big case (I still read the Daily Prophet) or did I misinterpret your interest?_

_D_

Harry scratched his head, blinking at the letter in his hand. The letter removed all doubt in his mind that Draco was indeed flirting with him. The owl continued to eye him, waiting for the reply he would bring back to his master.

"Are you in a rush?" Harry asked the owl, petting it. The creature closed its eyes but remained rigidly in its post. "To be honest I don't know how to respond to your master." Harry took out a few owl treats and gave them to the waiting messenger as he proceeded to write out his response. It took him a few minutes to do so.

_Draco,_

_You didn't misinterpret but I am unsure about how to go forward._

_H_

He rolled up the parchment, sealed it and gave it to the owl, which had already finished the treats. It gave another hoot of approval, took Harry's reply and soundlessly flew out the window.

Harry watched it disappear amongst the trees into the horizon before heading off to prepare for another busy workday. Harry had a quick shower and walked out with one towel wrapped around his trim waist.

He went to his closet to retrieve his standard-issue set of Auror robes when a small card fell out of one of his jackets' pockets. It was the one Draco had handed him during the performance.

He picked it up and noticed that it had muggle contact information on it. Harry set the card aside to get dressed and then slipped it into his pocket once more before he left. As he prepared to leave for work he also grabbed his muggle mobile phone and carefully hid it in his robe's inner pocket.

Thankfully it was a slow day at the Auror Department giving Harry the opportunity to hide in his cozy little office. He took out the mobile phone and placed it on the desk beside the calling card. He stared at the two items before heaving a deep sigh and gathering his resolve and quickly punched in his message.

_I forgot to tell you I own a muggle mobile phone. We can communicate faster this way; will also save your owl the trouble. –HJP_

Harry closed his eyes and quickly pressed the send button. He waited anxiously for the reply while pretending to go about paper work, glancing at the offending piece of plastic and metal every few seconds.

At last the phone's screen lit up silently and Harry all too eagerly reached over to check the response.

(The following are SMS / text messages between HP and DM)

_DM: Great. : ) Maybe we can start to move forward with dinner?_

_HP: Dinner sounds good but would you mind eating in? I'm not ready to deal with the public, muggle or of wizarding sort._

_DM: I'd love that._

After a few seconds another message followed.

_DM: You did mean that you'd be the one doing the cooking right? _Harry laughed out loud as he read the message and imagined Draco's face all flustered at the thought that he might be the one doing the cooking.

_HP: Yes. I take it to mean you don't cook?_

_DM: Unfortunately, no, but I do think a man in an apron is endearingly sexy. _

Harry smiled.

_HP: I'll keep that in mind. : ) So this Friday at 8?_

_DM: Sounds good. See you then Harry._

_HP: See you Draco._

Harry put away his mobile phone feeling immensely pleased with himself. He hummed and smiled to himself all day long as he went about his work in an infectiously good mood.

*

Friday reared its head. Harry decided on a simple black shirt and cream colored pants. He wanted to seem prepared but not overly so. He carefully set the table, bringing out his best flat and silver ware and checked on his dish.

His wards buzzed, alerting him of the arrival of his guest before he actually heard the rapping of the ancient knocker on his front door. Harry had a house elf that came with the old house he now lived in but he strictly ordered the creature to leave them alone for the night. Kreacher, adamantly refused but had no choice but to back down when his master threatened him with a sock.

Harry wiped his hands clean, checked his hair as he passed a mirror in the hallway and finally, he put on his best smile as he opened the door. Draco stood on his doorstep wearing a soft pink cardigan sweater over a white button down and dark colored pants that seemed black but had some inklings of blue. He looked prim, pressed and proper, unlike his usual attire as the epitome of sex and leather, Sven.

The blonde man smiled, holding a bottle of wine in his right hand. "What? No apron?" Draco greeted Harry jokingly.

Harry laughed softly then grinned playfully at his date. "I didn't want to overwhelm you." Draco laughed.

"Here, let me take that." Harry said as he ushered his date inside and took the bottle of wine from Draco's pale hands. Draco purposefully dragged his fingertips over the back of Harry's hand in the exchange. The gesture sent shivers down Harry's spine causing him to suppress a shudder as he licked his lips.

Harry led Draco to the dinner room, separated from the cooking area by a flimsy swinging door. Harry had muggle cooking equipment installed when he moved in 7 years ago. Tonight was a first for Harry who had only previously cooked for himself or his friends, never for a date. (which spoke volumes for Harry's love life or lack thereof) Harry was normally cautious about bringing dates home because he had to be weary of fame seekers or gold diggers, he was sure that the man in front of him now was neither. He had enough fame of his own and riches in both the wizarding and muggle world.

They flirted and dined seamlessly. It was odd how their conversations immediately fell into place, like they've done it a thousand times before. Harry restrained a snort as he sipped his wine. Maybe Hermione was right; all the fighting in Hogwarts was just sexual tension. Harry smiled at his date, watching him talk animatedly.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Draco asked, perplexed by Harry's tender stare.

Harry laughed. "It's odd how-" Harry paused looking for the right word. They were definitely not similar but not opposite either. "We compliment each other so well. I feel like we wasted all those years in Hogwarts, fighting. We could have made great friends."

Draco smiled. "Friendship is very high on my list but I must confess that I have more pressing ulterior motives Mr. Potter." He said smoothly and playfully, with his wine glass delicately cradled between his slender fingers.

"How very bold of you Mr. Malfoy." Harry answered in mock surprise.

The wine made Draco's pale cheeks flush softly. It was endearing. Harry thought as his date said.

"I am a constant surprise." The blonde remarked.

"I do love surprises." Harry confessed.

"Who wouldn't when they come in such an amazing package?" Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud at the vain remark.

They finished dinner; Harry spelled the table clear before they moved to the sitting room.

They sat across each other, in two overstuffed chairs, wine still in hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave the wizarding world?" Harry asked, afraid that he might ruin the mood but curious all the same.

Draco smiled, but it was distant and a little sad. "For the same reasons you left the muggle world."

Harry sat in silence, he never thought of it that way- Draco leaving the wizarding world because he felt like it no longer had anything in it for him.

"I guess it was largely because of my parents' deaths. It was just too much for me." Draco continued willingly. Harry had heard about how the elder Mafloys' died in a public attack on purebloods. Ironically they were killed in a pureblood charity function for war reparations. Over a dozen purebloods were killed during the tragic event. "But I try not to forget them and the fact that they were trying to make things right so every year I hold that event you went to and give the proceeds to the charity they died creating." Harry stared tenderly at Draco's profile. The blonde looked distant for a few moments before turning his head to Harry and grinning.

"But as you can see I'm a changed man now, no longer sulky. I try to live each day, seize every opportunity and maybe make up for past mistakes and wasted time." He tilted his wine glass to Harry's direction.

Their conversation drifted into many different topics and the hours passed unknowingly.

"I hate to end such a great first date but it's almost midnight and I have to go." Draco said.

"Of course, the—" Harry caught himself in time before he said 'princess.' "prince must get home at the stroke of midnight." He smiled and bowed theatrically.

Draco laughed. "I've no singing mice or glass slippers for you but I can assure you that I look this dashing round the clock and the only 'fairies' in this story are you and me."

They got up and strode to the door.

"How did you get here anyway, did you drive all the way?" Harry asked as they reached his front step.

"Actually, there are some wizarding conveniences that I simply can't give up. I apparated." Draco explained. He smiled and extended his hand.

Harry moved to take Draco's hand wondering why the blonde was so formal about their good bye when suddenly as Draco's grip tightened around Harry's hand he pulled him forward into a kiss. Harry was shocked and stood frozen for a few seconds before responding eagerly to the attack.

There was no tongue but it was not exactly a chaste peck on the cheek either. It left both men a little breathless as they parted. "Thank you for the wonderful night." Draco whispered into Harry's ear before stepping back to a respectable distance.

"Good night Harry."

"Good night Draco, have a safe trip."

"I will." With that Draco disappeared with a loud pop.

***

**A/N:** Last chapter will be up by tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Slash Sexual Content**

*

They exchanged text messages almost daily but it was increasingly getting harder to see each other as Draco was about to kick off a new tour and Harry was being prepped to take the Head Auror position.

Harry thought Draco was wonderful but he was beginning to have doubts if their 'relationship', if they even had one, would work. They only had time to ask how the other was doing and how his day went, but other than that they still weren't about to get to talk to deal with where they were currently standing. By this time they had only had about 3 dates over the course of a month. Harry saw the potential of their relationship but was afraid that it would be too hard to keep up let alone hide from the press both muggle and wizarding which would only make their lives and their schedules busier and crazier.

Harry had already come out to the wizarding world a few years back but what he was anxious about was the fact that Draco obviously wanted a low profile in the wizarding world due to his old war wounds. He was afraid that controversy might ruin whatever it was that they had even before it really started. Draco was flirtatious, witty and seemingly aggressive but sometimes he felt as though Draco was also being covertly cautious with him too, hiding his concerns with sexually charged jokes and sly smile. Harry also noted that although Draco was always playful with his words he never pushed for an immediate sexual encounter.

"Harry? Are you evening listening to me?" Hermione's voice finally broke through Harry's haze.

"Sorry." Harry said, refusing to explain.

Hermione looked at Harry patiently. She sat in cozy old rocking chair, with her new born baby boy nestled against her breast. "Let's here it. You've been troubled lately."

Harry hesitated for a second, thinking of denying everything, but he knew that eventually he would have to tell his friends anyway and Hermione would have an absolute fit if Harry were to lie to her.

"Well you see… I'm dating again… trying to at least."

"Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you! Finally!" Hermione exclaimed happily. "Have we seen him before? Why didn't you tell us?"

Harry rubbed his nape with his arm, a gesture that Hermione caught and understood as Harry's nervous twitch.

"I wasn't really planning on dating him and well it just happened and were both really busy that most of the time I'm free when he's not and vice versa but anyway the man I'm dating is…" Harry rambled. "Draco Malfoy." He finished his sentence and stared at Hermione's blank face.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione laughed heartily. Harry sighed in relief although unsure of Hermione's sudden outburst.

She rocked her arm chair a few more times as she let her laughter subside.

"Well is that all?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "Did you expect me to tell you that he's bad news?"

"Yes!"

"Harry I don't know if you still remember this but back in Hogwarts I was serious when I said that all the fighting was due to sexual tension between you too." She said smugly. Harry remembered and groaned in response.

"So what's the problem? I hear he's a real charmer now-a-days, very active in war reparations but very hush-hush and not to mention gorgeous." Harry gaped at his friend who knew almost as much as he did about his would-be boyfriend. "What? I have my sources." Hermione answered and grinned cryptically.

"I know he's all that and more but we barely see each other. How can it work when we can't even begin to explore what _it _is?"

"But you really like him?"

"Definitely."

"Then just have faith in whatever _it _is. Let it unfold itself, if he really likes you and you like him just as well then you both will find a way. If it doesn't work out at least you won't have to live with 'what ifs' for the rest of your life." Hermione advised her friend as she stroked her baby's forehead.

*

Just let it unfold itself. Harry reminded himself every time he found himself having doubts. He was now handling his last big case as a regular Auror, after which he would formally assume the Head Auror position, inaugurated by a big fancy Ministry function.

The case was particularly tasking and personally difficult for Harry because it involved a rampaging werewolf pack. As much as Harry had sympathy for good werewolves, such as Remus, he also hated those that let the beast within them take over, such as Greyback.

Werewolf kills were also extremely brutal and bloody, a sight that still managed over turn his stomach after all these years.

Harry and Ron were leading a team of Aurors up north, towards Scotland. The pack had abducted a young wizard but it was still unsure whether they took him for their meal or to turn him into one of them. Harry pushed himself harder than ever, knowing that once the wolves crossed the border that he would loose jurisdiction. The particular pack had already murdered quite a few young wizards in the recent years but killings only began to escalate alarmingly when a new pack leader was installed. Now the pack hunted at least twice a month.

Harry was beyond tired. He wanted to get the damned beasts, curse them into oblivion, save the young boy then go back home, hopefully to see Draco.

Draco. He thought as he strapped his wand into his holster, preparing to begin tracking again. Draco had just wrapped up his tour and was now awaiting Harry's return. It had been two months since they started 'dating' and so far they've had 5 dates and no sex. The first 3 dates during the first months and the last two were barely dates where Draco apparated to Harry from wherever his tour stop was to spend a maximum of an hour together before he had to pop back to being Sven Black.

It took them another two days to finally catch up with the wolves, they took shelter near an old abandoned forest cabin. The Aurors managed to take down most of the pack with few injuries and even fewer deaths on both sides. However, as Harry entered the abandoned cabin what he saw horrified him. The leader of the pack was hunched over the young wizard's body, feeding on it. Its fangs, fur and claws bloody. The young boy's eyes remained open, terrified even after death- his entrails gorged out of him. It took all of Harry's control not to kill the beast. He hit it with quick powerful spells before he quickly turned and walked away. He informed the rest of the team of the leader's capture. Harry sent a patronus to the outgoing Head Auror, made sure that all the surviving wolves were bound and accounted for and told Ron to take over, after which he quickly apparated home.

Harry showered, scrubbing furiously turning his skin angry red. Once that was done he sat on his bed, in a bathrobe. His phone vibrated on his bed. He had immediately sent Draco a message that he was already home and informed him of what had happened.

He reached over. The message read: _Can I come over tonight?_

Harry thought about refusing but he could not deny that he was angry and depressed and that perhaps it would do well to have company.

_Okay, _was his only answer.

Within minutes Draco apparated directly into the sitting room. Harry heard him calling out.

"Up stairs." Harry answered, still seated on the edge of his bed.

Draco strode up the stairs and down the hallway to stand in Harry's open doorway. He wore a black pullover with black pants that contrasted beautifully with his pale complexion.

Draco walked into Harry's room, uninvited and sat beside Harry. He put his hand over Harry's and sat there contentedly. Draco did not push Harry to talk about what happened. He was just there.

Harry turned to Draco and kissed him. Draco accepted the kiss without question. Harry's hands immediately flew to Draco's shirt pulling it over his head. Draco cooperated, he put his hands up to help Harry remove the offending material, then as they kissed again his hands buried themselves into dark tresses. Draco caressed Harry's nape with the ball of his thumb.

Harry pushed him to the bed, straddling his hips. He threw off his bathrobe and rid Draco of his remaining clothes. Harry nipped his way down Draco's neck, to his chest and eventually to his waiting member. There were no exchange of words, just grunts, moans and silent understanding between them.

Harry took Draco into his mouth, pleasuring him intensely as his fingers busily prepared Draco for their lovemaking. Draco's back arched from the bed, panting. His hand gripped Harry's raven locks. He tighten his grip to tell his lover that he was on the edge.

Harry released his cock with a resounding pop. Harry sat back on his heels, stared Draco in the eye and positioned himself. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's middle, helping to guide him forward. Harry seated himself within Draco fully. He panted, trying to control himself, give Draco time to adjust. He put his hands on the blonde's hips and slowly began to move. Their love making was far from gentle, it was furious and passionate, as Harry poured out his emotions to the blonde man underneath him.

He thurst faster and faster and as his orgasm mounted he remembered to take Draco's cock into his hand, stroked it in time with his thrusts bringing them off together, in a single beautiful moment.

Harry collapsed on top of his lover, sweaty, tired but emotionally better. He carefully slipped out of Draco. Harry unceremoniously rolled to the side. Draco pulled Harry closer to him. Draco could feel sleep over taking him and as his eye lids fluttered to a close he heard Harry whisper against his chest. "Thank you." Draco smiled into the darkness and slept.

Harry went to sleep soon after, all doubts about their relationship erased. The companionship, ease and the understanding between them overwhelmed Harry more than the terrible case, more than the mind blowing sex.

**END**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
